dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/02/August/18 Summer Farewell Festival and New Allies
The Official Patch Notes can be found, HERE Ya! Summer Event Starting 8/2 and lasting for 4 weeks, there will be Special Summer Events! *Event 1 - Struggle on the Beach (Summer version of Adventurer's Shelter) *Event 2 - Guild Exploration *Event 3 - Summer Caliden x2 Event *Event 4 - Greedy Knoll Event *It's possible to earn 1900 Beach Struggle Pearls a day Special Ya! Summer Backgrounds Locke Ragna,the Twilight Prince Lore Goes Here! #'Eternal Twilight' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Eliminates all beneficial effects of an enemy and deals 4370% damage. Except against bosses, for 19.7 seconds reduce that enemies accuracy, evasion , and attack speed by 30%. This effect can maintain up to 3 overlays. 10.6 #'End of Twilight' ( /Melee) (Active 2) The Prince of Twilight sentences an enemy to death. Deals 4151% damage to an enemy and applies a seal that declares death. The enemy that is given the seal will receive a 313% increase in damage taken and will instantly die after 5 seconds. Enemies killed from the Insta-Kill effect cannot active death skills or self revives. Ignores Immunity, Invulnerability, and evasion. This effect doesn't apply to boss-types enemies. 13.6 seconds #'Fiery Twilight Wall' ( /Melee) (Active 3) For 12 seconds, taunt all enemies, except boss-types, and increases his by 400%, reflects 60% of damage taken, and all of Locke's attacks can't miss. While 'Fiery Twilight Wall' is active, increase allied units' (Not Locke) attack by 170%, reduce damage received by 50%, increase by 400%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke, himself, receives an unremovable effect that regenerates 274% of his health per second for 12 seconds. 25 seconds #'Twilight's Will' (Passive 1) Normal attacks increases Twilight Energy by 4, reaching a maximum of 100. Upon reaching full Twilight Energy, consume all energy, thus eliminating all beneficial buffs of the enemy and neutralizing enemy formation effects for 9.5 seconds. Skills activated during the released Twilight can not be evaded and go through state immunity/invulnerability. Also, allied units in a party with Locke have an 27% increase in armor. The armor of all friendly allies increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Twilight's Dawn' (Passive 2) When Locke dies, he removes the harmful effects of allied units and grants allied units a 4155% shield that never expires. Allies with the shield have increased attack speed by 100% for 12.4 seconds. #'Prince's Elegance' (Passive 3) In Arena, reduces damage taken by allied units by 20% and damage by 40%. #'Twilight Prince' (Max Passive) Increases the Twilight Energy normal attacks generate by 12. For 9.5 seconds after 'Twilight', decrease enemy HP by 50%, increases enemy recovery by 50%, and reduces enemy defense by 50%, does not work on Boss-types. Normal attacks during this stun for 2 seconds. Also, while in 'Twilight', Locke himself is invulnerable for 7 seconds and all attacks hit. During this, Locke regains 274% of his health per second for 9.5 seconds. Allied units (Not Locke), during 'Twilight' can not receive critical damage for 9.5 seconds and have an 400% increase to , reduced damage received by 50%, and reduce damage received by 60%. Locke's attacks during 'Twilight' ignores state immunity and evasion. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to an enemy, with a chance to stun. Meren, the Gem of the Galaxy Lore Goes Here! #'Rose of the Galaxy' ( /Ranged)(Active 1) Eliminates all the beneficial effects of one enemy and inflicts 4257% damage. Also, for non-boss type enemies, block enemy movement for 12 seconds. However, for Boss-type enemies, increase Ranged damage received by 299% and damage received by 234%. Rose of the Galaxy markings last for 12 seconds and cannot be released and can't be avoided by state immunities. 20.1s #'Rose Germination' ( /Ranged)(Active 2) Deals 4966% damage to all enemies, increases self Ranged damage by 342%, by 1290% with an effect that can stack 3 times which increase accuracy by 20% and damage reduction by 20%. Additionally, enemies with "Rose of the Galaxy" debuffs take 3276% damage per second for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice, and non-boss enemies have their normal attacks blocked for 9.7 seconds. Lastly, reduce damage from bosses by 10%, can stack twice, for 34.7 seconds and increase damage bosses receive by 175%. This effect cannot be avoided or released and ignores immunity. 17.2 seconds #'Fairy Prayer' (Active 3) For 24.4 seconds, the damage of all allied units is increased by 102%, damage by 336%, and by 285%. This ability can overlap twice. 15.8s #'Fairy Song' (Passive 1) Increase the Attack of all allied units by 96% and further increase allied unit attack by 4% per additional enhancement. Also, increase Meren's self by 447% #'Blooming Petals' (Passive 2) Enemies marked with 'Rose of the Galaxy' debuff cannot be revived. This doesn't work on bosses. #'Deep-Rooted Roses' (Passive 3) Increase Meren's self by 264%. Also, every 27.6 seconds, when Meren attacks she deals 4966% additional damage to the enemy. Increase the attack of all allied units in World Boss Golem by 74% for 34.7 seconds, can stack twice. #'Galactic Fairy' (Max Passive) Increases the Ranged damage enemies receive by 256%, reduces enemy defense by 42%, and increases damage by 80%. Also, now applies 3276% continuous damage when attacking, for 34.7 seconds and can maintain 2 overlaps. Upon applying this continuous damage, Increase self damage by 383%, Skill damage by 383%, by 807%, and by 113%. This can overlap up to 3 times for 34.7 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces EVA Summer Ladies - Shape Conversion (Left to right) Tyr of the sea, Atlas of the beach, Marine Sasha, summer mercades, Turq of the Waves *These Shape Conversions match the level of other Shape Conversion levels Ya! Summer MC Costumes Ya! Summer 2-Week Special Event *Play Struggle on the Beach once a day for 1 choice soul *Log in daily for 50x Trans. Essence Pet QoL *New Pet Management Button *Lumi now has Gem Combination options Category:Blog posts